Keeping Cali
by jasperwillbiteme
Summary: Jasper, the commitment phobic, meets Alice, the "root of all his fears", again after two years of her sudden disappearance. What happens when he finds out about a baby he never knew about? And more importantly, whose baby is Cali?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: A Funeral**

**JASPER**

I'd be lying through my teeth if I told you that I loved this life. I wasn't rich. If I hadn't any sense of realization at all, I'd believe I wasn't born by anyone. Sometimes, I'd wish it was true. It was easier to believe that you had nothing, than know you once had everything, and lost it before you could even process what was going on. My life was a quicksand, that was why instead of struggling to get out of it, I just let it consume me. Some days, I'd be almost convinced that it would bring me to the lowest point the Earth could offer, and then it would all stop there. Most days, I just sucked it up and survived.

My name was Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. At twenty two, all I could take pride in were the scars all over my body, telling everyone the stories that wouldn't escape my tongue. I worked for an all occasion catering services called Adelaida's, and I lived in New York, on my own. But that was changed the day she came back to my life, with a little bit of something more than herself.

"Jasper, I know I'm out of town, but that doesn't mean you can postpone paying your rent _again._"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the message my landlady left me. Sure, I've been slacking off in paying my rent these past few months, but work has been really slow, what with all these business competitors my employer had. We weren't the only caterers in New York… Well, that was partly the reason, anyway. The other was that I hadn't really been saving enough for more important things than cigarettes and beer.

I sighed, dragging myself up from bed to take a shower. We wore this white shirt, black vest and bow tie ensemble to work, which was neither hideous nor flattering. It was just right, and we were sometimes allowed to spice it up with a fedora.

I checked myself in the mirror for the last time before heading out. It was a beautiful day in September, and my neighbor was listening to _"Marry Me"_ by Train. This I knew, for her door was slightly ajar when I passed by. _How ironic,_ I thought. We were catering to a funeral service today.

It was a nice day out, a bright September morning. I walked my way to work, like I usually did, whistling nameless tunes and smiling at strangers. I never really liked funerals, but I really needed the money, or else I might just get kicked out of my humble abode.

The van we ride to events was already parked when I arrived. Our supervisor just gave us a briefing, and then sent us to the venue, which was just a few blocks away . I was stationed to wait and serve tables today, which was better than being stuck in the makeshift kitchen, washing dishes.

"Good mood, bro?" Emmett commented, slapping my back as we started preparing for the day.

Emmett was like a big brother to me. Goofy, muscled, experienced. He was the closest I could get to having a friend, if that was the applicable term to refer to it. I nodded, grinning back at him. "Gotta make money."

It wasn't long before people began filling up the huge Mediterranean garden, black coats and veils and sunglasses creating a slightly Parisian feel in contrast to the green lawn. There were kids running around, their rich looking mothers running after them, pleading for them to behave, using terms like "new toys" and "shopping".

I began making my way to each table, holding a tray of champagne glasses and catering to every guest's wishes. I didn't know who died, but I was pretty sure he or she must have had a fortune while he was alive. It was easy to distinguish who had some and who had none, even in New York, regardless of the way people dressed. You could see it in their eyes, the way they acted around people, and their manners. These people were from the upper class. The hushed whispers and elegant hand gestures said so.

"Excuse me, Sir." I turned around, feeling someone tug at my shirt.

Seeing a little girl, I smiled. "Hi, are you lost?"

"No." she shook her head, her braids wiggling as she did so. "This is our house."

Another waiter passed by us, and I nudged him, passing him my tray. "I'll just take a minute," I said.

I crouched down, staring curiously at the child. She was beautiful. Her eyes were green, and she had freckles on her nose. She was missing a tooth, adding to her charms. "Then what is it you need?"

"Is it true that my grandpa is going to hell because he was bad? But he wasn't bad. But Jaron says he was bad."

"Who's Jaron?" I raised an eyebrow. I then spotted a little boy about the girl's age, standing two feet behind her, wearing a taunting smile. He poked his tongue out when she pointed him out to me, and I couldn't help but chuckle when she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's Jaron," she confirmed.

I grinned, ruffling the top of her head. "How old are you, little girl?"

"Four," she answered, holding three fingers up. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Your grandpa's not going to hell," I assured her, nodding at the boy's direction. "Don't listen to him."

I left then, still shaking my head. Back in the makeshift kitchen everyone was busy mixing cocktails or cooking more food. I took a tray from the table, filling it with a fresh batch of champagne glasses. Skillfully, I held the tray up in one hand, plastering a big smile across my face as I made my way back to the crowd, offering everyone drinks and collecting empty glasses.

The visitors were starting to leave little by little, and what I guessed to be the deceased's immediate family gathered around one big wooden table, with someone looking smart – a lawyer, at the head of the table, supplying everyone with documents.

"_The last will and testament of Mr. Jeremy Brandon," _he said, his voice booming as everyone proceeded to open the manila folders handed to them.

I walked idly back and forth, stacking chairs and tables in the van stealing glances at the conference happening inside the big house. That was when Emmet pulled me aside, handing me a tray filled with drinks.

"Sorry, man. I'm stepping out for a smoke. Bring it inside."He pointed to the house, with the family huddled beside each other. I took the tray, rolling my eyes. As if I had a choice.

I was halfway through the door when I nearly tripped on my loose shoelaces. It was then, too, that someone decided to rush out of the door, pushing me off balance, making me spill the drinks all over her, and myself.

"Fuck" I muttered, quickly pulling out a handkerchief from my pocket, dabbing at the woman's clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I am, too," she whispered, and I froze in place when her hand reached out to stop me from trying to wipe her clothes dry.

I looked up, certain that my ears – and heart – were deceiving me. She took her sunglasses off, and, for the first time in almost two years, our eyes met again.

I swallowed hard, taking in a sharp breath when I was sure I wasn't dreaming. My hand dropped to my side, and I found myself barely whispering her name.

"Alice."

Her face was ashen, tear streaked, but she forced out a tight smile. "Jasper.."

I was pinned to the ground. I yanked at my feet to no avail. I didn't know if I wanted to run, or to pull her into my arms, or to be happy or be mad. Whatever happened in the past, I had decided, should stay there. I was opening my arms for her, when all of a sudden, I heard a loud cry.

I looked down to see where it was coming from. I'd been too mesmerized by her face, she was still so beautiful, that for a moment, the world stopped revolving for me. I looked down, and I saw what I didn't see earlier.

She was holding a baby.

**How long has it been since I've last written a fanfic? I missed it! So now I'm back and trying to write again... I'll try not to slack off. Please review! I'll be updating once a week, promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**JASPER **

_Approximately 2 years ago_

"Alice!"

"Hi, Alice!"

"Good morning, Alice!"

I turned around to see crowds of people parting, making a way for the girl I've spent a lot of time with – in my dreams. Everywhere she looked, people would smile on her, flocking her like a goddess, which, if I was being totally honest, she really looked like one.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I ran the other way, avoiding her. I bumped into my good friend Emmett on my way to the library, who then decided to accompany me. It was one of my favorite places on campus, a perfect spot for when I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. We sat on our usual table, the one at the corner, partially hidden by a desk and some bookshelves, but a good spot to see who entered and exited the library.

"You know what your problem is, dude?"

I lifted my face up from the book I was reading, raising an eyebrow at Emmett. He smirked tapping me on the shoulder. "She's so high maintenance."

"Who?" I frowned in confusion, my eyebrows knitted together. One of the things I kind of hated about Emmett was that – he could be so cryptic sometimes.

"Alice!" He exclaimed, giving me a look that I guessed was supposed to mean I couldn't lie to him. I sighed, closing my book and facing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, dude. It's just you and I here. You can at least try to be honest."

I shook my head, holding my chuckle. Alice? Alice Brandon, the heavens to my something lower than the lowest point in the world? Emmett must be delusional or something. Sure, she was pretty and attractive, had leadership skills and was smart, but other than that, why would I fall for someone like her?

I was a scholar. I was in my junior year in college, taking up Biology. With my thick, dark rimmed glasses and handed down clothes, I'd be the laughing stock of this institution if anyone ever suspected that I liked Alice Brandon, someone who came from one of New York's most prominent families.

While I buried my nose in books all day, studying for my next exam or for a possible pop quiz, Alice Brandon lead one of the most well known, if not the most well known organization in school. I'd stand in hallways, trying my hardest to stay inconspicuous, mopping floors as she walked by. Most of the time, she and her friends would pass by when I've just finished cleaning up, and then I'd have to mop the tiles all over again. Once or twice, she'd turn back and apologize, her friends snickering behind her. I'd shrug it off and say I didn't mind, it was my job, when inside, I was seething.

What I hated about these rich people was that they often didn't care about the consequences of their actions. They'd messed up your work, now what? It wouldn't mean anything for them, because they were never the ones who get reprimanded for it afterwards. After all, they had money, and probably the whole world at their own disposal. No, make that the whole world minus me. And Emmett, when he was in the mood to be on my good side.

I lived in a small apartment near campus. When it rained, the ceiling leaked. It also leaked when it was sunny, for the ceiling was filled with rainwater, and I constantly had pails and tubs on the floor to remedy the problem. The only friend I had was Emmett. We've known each other since high school, and he was the one who helped me get my scholarship and a part time job in a convenience store. My mother died when I was thirteen, and since then I learned to look after myself. I've never met my father, but I knew he was rich and influential. I was a love child… And just thinking about that made me cringe.

After classes, I'd dash out of school and rush home to change into my work clothes, and then run to the convenience store to clock in. Work wasn't that bad. Most days, it was slow. Just a bunch of people buying regular stuff, like six packs and cigarettes, and tips weren't all that reliable, but my salary paid the rent and left some enough to buy me food. Whatever was left of that, if there was any, would go straight to my savings. I didn't know what I was saving for at the time, but it felt necessary to have some back up if all else failed.

"Ew."

"Yuck."

"Yuck."

"Ew!"

I looked up from the floor I was meticulously mopping to see four pretty faces snickering at me. I leaned the mop handle against the wall, annoyed when I realized who they were.

"Excuse me?"

The brunette, Isabella, raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "You heard us. We think you're disgusting."

"Pardon me if I'm wrong," I chuckled, shaking my head, "but I believe we aren't in high school anymore. So you ladies can quit this drama, yeah?"

She rolled her eyes then, nudging Alice. "Go tell him."

I straightened up, suddenly alert. I'd let Bella, Jessica, and what's her name degrade me all they wanted, but not Alice. With Alice, I'd take it personally.

"Jasper," she mumbled, taking a small step towards me. I met her eyes, giving her a questioning look. "Look, we're not here to make a scene or even argue. So, we're gonna walk away and forget it if you just say you're sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For interrupting us while walking down the halls?"

"Wow." I shook my head, chuckling sarcastically. I eyed her carefully from head to toe, then back up to her head again. Damn, she was gorgeous. But I wasn't about to accept defeat. "If I'm sorry for anything right at this moment, Miss Brandon, I'd be sorry for you for being so bored and having to pick on me when I'm doing something productive with my time."

"Look, Jasper, can we stop? We're grown ups now."

I shrugged, scoffing. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just another pretty face, insignificant to me. I don't know why you even waste your time being mean to me."

"Because you're mean to me!"

"I'm not. And it doesn't matter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." I stormed off, grabbing the mop with me, leaving four girls rolling their eyes at me. I was too irritated to look back, so I went straight to the utility room to cool myself off.

Emmett was there within five minutes, following me like he always usually did. I stood by the window, leaning forward as I took a smoke.

"Everything okay?"

"Sure," I spat, turning around to hand him a cigarette stick. "I don't know what those girls get out of trying to humiliate me."

Emmett reached for my cigarette, using it to light his. He grinned, kicking his feet back as he took a seat, facing me. "Girls do that when they like a guy. For attention, apparently."

"You read too many self help books."

"No, but seriously. Why would they do that? And Alice, of all people? I mean, her friends, I understand. They're all brats, but Alice? I've never seen her as the type of girl who bullies."

"Well, now you know how she is," I answered bitterly. "She's exactly what you never thought she was."

"Could it possibly have anything to do with what you did to her in high school?"

"What?"

"You know…" He sighed, stubbing the remainder of his cigarette, then throwing it out. "Remember the locker room incident?'

"That would be petty." I scratched my head, throwing my own cigarette out. "That was years ago. Everyone's moved on, and it's not like I did something wrong."

"Dude, you announced to the whole school that you wouldn't have any feelings for her, not even in another life," he chuckled.

"That's the truth."

"Is it?" Emmet eyed me suspiciously, half smiling in amusement. "Right. Let's say it's the truth, she's not your type, which is clearly bullshit cause she's every guy's dream girl, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt – maybe it hurt her ego. Maybe she's not used to being rejected."

"And that's enough reason to make my life miserable now?"

"Aren't you enjoying the attention?" He grinned, standing up. "I know a lot of guys who'd kill to be in your place right now."

"Yeah, I sure as hell know one," I remarked, smirking. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, and then just like that, he stalked away again.

I grabbed my things and locked the door, sighing heavily as I started my walk back home. It would rain again, and internally, I grumbled. I'd have to bring an umbrella or a rain coat on my way to work.

I reheated a frozen meal left over from last night, then ate dinner quietly. Then, without intending to, I found myself thinking about Alice and what Emmett said.

Surely, she and her friends wouldn't be messing with me for no reason at all. I was itching with curiosity, but I've always been patient enough to wait for things – and people – and I knew, sooner or later, the reason would spread itself out before me. Until then, I'd have to tough it out.

**Thank you all for the positive reviews on Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's not much but I'm working on better ones in the next few weeks. Please leave a review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**ALICE**

When I was in high school, I was the Prom Queen. I had dark hair that curled softly at the ends, and all the clothes you'd see in magazines. I had everything, and my parents adored me.

The truth was that I never hated Jasper Whitlock. Only, he was an eyesore. Someone you could put in a crowd, and would still badly stand out. He wore geeky glasses that fell to the tip of his nose, which he dutifully pushed back up to his eyes. His clothes were obviously just handed down, probably by Emmett, because they were all too big to fit Jasper sometimes.

I used to have nothing against him. In high school, he was well known, but unlike me, it wasn't for his money. He didn't have much money, but he was really smart and responsible. If there was any school project given to my class, Jasper would finish before anyone else. That was how and why he caught one of my friends' attentions, Maria's.

She was my best friend. When I was a kid, my parents would be gone on business trips for long periods of time, and Maria would always invite me in her house, treating me like a sister. Once, we celebrated Father's Day in school, and my parents weren't around. She never hesitated to present her Dad as my Dad, too, and we had a blast, winning all the trophies and medals. In more ways than one, she'd saved my life. She was not only my best friend, no, she was more than that. She was my sister, only from a different set of parents.

Maria was spoiled. She liked challenges – the less chances of her having something in her hands, the more she craved it. In my opinion, it gave her a kind of rush that adrenaline junkies experience when jumping off a cliff or speeding up in a highway. She once told me how accomplished it made her feel to conquer something that seemed unconquerable, and that was what Jasper was to her.

He was not her type, that much was clear. He was too geeky for her, but "kind of cute", and not once did he look her way when she passed by. That infuriated her. Everyone wanted Maria. He didn't seem to.

"Have you ever seen what's-his-face take those glasses off?" She once inquired while we walked to class. "All he needs is braces and he's ready to go."

Bella elbowed me on the side, stage whispering. "She always notices Jasper. Do you think she likes her?"

"Oh, puh-lease!" Maria scoffed, throwing her uneaten food in the trash.

I shrugged, while Bella and Jessica burst out giggling. In class, the four of us sat together on the last row, chatting idly. One by one, our classmates piled in, with Jasper rushing in last, taking the vacant sit in the front row. He always took that seat, providing the excuse that his eyes were too bleary to read from afar, which was probably true.

I watched curiously as Maria scribbled something on her notebook. She kept it out of my sight, tearing the page off and crumpling it before she sent it flying to the front row. It hit the back of Jasper's head.

Slowly, he opened it and read whatever was written. And then, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. I gave her a questioning look, but she just rolled her eyes. I decided to let it go.

That night, since it was Friday, we were invited to spend the night at Bella's place. Her Dad was going away for the weekend, and we always took advantage of times like those. I brought my pedicure set with me, and Jessica bought some different colors of nail varnish.

"I want him," Maria whined, wiggling her toes to help them dry quicker.

We all stopped what we were doing and stared at her in shock.

"Who?" Jessica asked, feigning ignorance.

"Jasper," Maria hissed.

I put down the bottle of nail varnish I was holding and then wiped my hands clean before facing her. "He's not your type. He's not your type at all."

"I want him."

I sighed, reaching out to place my hand on her back. "Then get him. I'm sure he likes you, too. Everyone wants you."

"Yeah," Bella interrupted, "everyone except Jasper."

"Bella, don't be mean."

Maria placed a hand on my arm, shaking her head. "She's right. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

"Oh, well," I shrugged. "His loss, anyways."

"So, what now?" Maria stood up and walked to the window, staring out. "He just rejects me and that's it?"

"C'est la vie," I mumbled, keeping my gaze down.

Bella cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go make us snacks."

"I'll help you." Jessica leaped out of the bed, leaving me alone with Maria.

I walked over to where she was, wrapping an arm around her waist. It would be quiet if Bella didn't live down a main street, where cars went honking even in the middle of the night.

"Do you like him?"

I looked around to make sure we were alone, that she was asking _me_, and not someone else. I shook my head fast, too stunned to speak. If I were drinking anything, I would have spat it out on her. Accidentally, of course.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you for a favor, would you?"

I tool in a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. And then I forced a smile as I faced her again. 'I guess it depends on what it is."

"Don't worry," she whispered, turning her back on the window and placing a hand on my shoulder. "It won't be hard for you. I'll never make you do anything you don't want to."

"Than what is it?"

She walked past me, sitting on the edge of the bed. Outside, I heard Bella and Jessica knocking on the door. I started walking to it to open it for them, but Maria grabbed my wrist and gave me a gentle smile.

"Bella, please get me a bottle of beer." She spoke loudly, and not long after, Bella was running down to the kitchen.

I sighed, sitting on the carpet right below Maria. I rested my head on her lap, while she stroked my hair, her hand gently supporting my back.

"He likes you, Alice."

I sat straight up, looking up at her. "What did you say?"

"Jasper likes you. It's obvious."

I gulped, thinking I was in big trouble. Nobody took away what Maria wanted, not even me could get away with that, even if it wasn't my intention.

"I don't like him. He's not even my type. Maria, you know I'll never like him. He's all you—"

"Shhh." She laughed, patting the bed beside her. I sat down, twiddling with my fingers. "It's okay, Alice. I'm not romantically interested in him. Let's just say, he has to pay for not looking at me the way he looks at you."

"I don't understand," I admitted, shifting my weight uncomfortably.

"You have to make him fall in love with you. Make him want you badly. Make him think there is a future for the two of you together. And then, when he's lost in that future, you'll cut him down."

"But Maria…"

"Are you saying you don't want to?"

"I'm saying I don't think I can. He won't fall for it, Maria. Do you remember what he did to me in high school?"

"I do. All the more reason why you should do it, Alice. Think of how humiliated you were that day. Who did he think he was?"

"I don't like holding grudges," I said, still unconvinced.

"Alice, please," Maria pleaded, kneeling in front of me. I held her hands in mine, pulling her up.

"Maria… I know how much I owe you. I want to pay you back, but not that way…"

"Please," she repeated, dusting her knees off. "At least give it two weeks? Just that. Two weeks, and then we can all forget it, even if it works or not. Please?"

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed, squeezing her hand. "Two weeks, that's all. Okay?"

"Deal." She giggled, pulling me in for a hug. "Thank, sis."

"Don't thank me yet."

She shrugged, taking one step back and beaming at me. "Thank you."

This time, I was the one who giggled and smacked her on the arm. Bella and Jessica came bursting through the door, each of them holding a tray of snacks for the four of us. Bella placed her tray down the table, wiping her hands dry. Jessica followed her example.

"Looks like there's some sister lovin' going on without us," she teased, winking at me.

Jessica laughed, and rushed to wrap her arms around Maria and I. I opened my arms, beckoning Bella, who stood there watching, to come over and join us.

She did, and, just like always, in the arms of three of the most important people in my life, it felt like I was home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this! Anyway, here it is! I'll update regularly from now on... (I HOPE!) Haha... Anyways... Inspire me please! Drop some comments. :) Thank you!<strong>


End file.
